<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Формат Токаджи Юджи by Artaletta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635855">Формат Токаджи Юджи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta'>Artaletta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Есть такое слово [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crows Zero (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, неграфичное упоминание гета, ненормативная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Идзаки загоняется</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Есть такое слово [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Формат Токаджи Юджи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан для команды Crows zero на ФБ-2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Шуну казалось, что память у Токаджи не просто хорошая — феноменальная. Тот мгновенно запоминал громоздкие физические формулы, не записывал в телефонную книгу контакты, держа все нужные номера в голове, и почти дословно цитировал бегло просмотренный параграф из учебника по социологии. О бытовых мелочах и речи не шло. Показания всех домашних счетчиков за год, с десяток хитровыебнутых кулинарных рецептов — правда, и готовил Токаджи так, что язык проглотишь, — имена соседских детей, названия остановок метро — токийского, мать его, метро, в котором Идзаки терялся уже раз двадцать, если не больше, — все это мордастый мог выдать без запинки, даже будучи разбуженным в пять утра после хорошей пьянки. Идзаки, кстати, проверял. Не помнил Токаджи одного — или делал вид, что не помнил. Того, что едва не случилось год назад, на устроенной в честь выпускного грандиозной попойке.</p>
<p>А вот Шун помнил прекрасно, хотя и сам был тогда — дрова дровами. Ему вообще хватало немного, мозги начинали отключаться после второй стопки саке. И, зная за собой эту слабость, Идзаки на культурных мероприятиях ничего крепче пива и не нюхал, но в тот раз долбанные Миками откуда-то притащили траву. Самокрутку пустили по рукам, и он на волне эйфории сначала выпил со всеми за удачу — а как тут было отказаться? Потом с Тацукавой за здоровье, это тоже святое. Потом Шуну не понравился слишком наглый взгляд Токаджи, и он не преминул во всеуслышание об этом заявить. А когда их растащили по разным углам, вынесли сломанные стулья, и Серидзава замял конфликт с хозяином заведения, решено было выпить за дружбу и взаимопонимание. Чута протянул Шуну третью, роковую стопку саке, Манабу всучил такую же утиравшему кровь Токаджи. Они оба, конечно, выпили, и остаток вечера отложился в памяти отдельными смутными фрагментами. Вроде играли в бильярд, и, кажется, их всех обставила какая-то левая телка. Вроде Генджи, ставший чересчур разговорчивым, обнимал его за плечи и в красках расписывал, как охуительно им будет в Рюсейкай. Вроде кого-то качали... Серидзаву? Или Маки. Наверное, пили еще. Но тот самый, сакраментальный момент растекшийся по дивану и наполовину отключившийся Идзаки запомнил с такой кристальной ясностью, что впору было пугаться самого себя.</p>
<p>Такия давно свалил, рядом вообще не нашлось ни одной суки, кто прикурил бы для уставшего человека сигарету, как под бок внезапно уселся Токаджи. Идзаки честно собрался послать его нахер, на более активные действия сил уже не осталось, но тут выпитый алкоголь вдруг принялся шутить дурные шутки. Зрение обострилось до крайности — сейчас разбитый рот Токаджи, запекшуюся в трещине на губе каплю крови, бурый мазок на выбритой щеке Шун видел так отчетливо, будто смотрел на картинку в HD-качестве. Зато слышать он почти перестал, все раздражающие звуки слились в далекий монотонный гул. Юджи подался вперед и, кажется, что-то сказал — его губы шевельнулись, за ними влажно блеснула полоска зубов. Идзаки не расслышал. Токаджи наклонился еще ближе.</p>
<p>— Говорю, что с якудза ты проебешь всю свою оставшуюся жизнь, придурок! — рявкнул он.</p>
<p>— Не проебу, — еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Идзаки; видеть это лицо так близко и настолько четко было невыносимо, но отвернуться почему-то не получалось, и он устало закрыл глаза. Однако с закрытыми глазами стало только хуже. Шун теперь куда острее чувствовал и чужое неровное дыхание на своей шее, и слабый запах саке, и аромат «Фаренгейта» — блядь, да кто им сейчас пользуется? — и плывущий от мордастого нестерпимый жар. Пришлось встряхнуться, моргнуть, с трудом сфокусироваться и… проклясть все на свете. Оказалось, что пока он тут изображал Белоснежку в гробу, Токаджи, не отрываясь, с какой-то болезненной жадностью пялился на его рот, и еще чуть-чуть, еще мгновение, и…</p>
<p>Идзаки тогда малодушно сделал вид, что вырубился — ничего иного в голову не пришло. И, конечно, никакого пьяного поцелуя не случилось. Токаджи через пару секунд опомнился, резко отпрянул и стал, покачиваясь, выбираться из-за столика, бросив Идзаки в полном ахуе и с ожившим вдруг членом. А на следующий день исчез. Шун особо не интересовался — куда, но в одном из разговоров случайно всплыло, что их всезнайка поступил куда-то в Токио. Ну, поступил и поступил, хер с ним, Идзаки самому очень скоро стало не до будоражащих мутных фантазий. Началась новая жизнь, которая раньше, с крыши Судзурана, виделась такой охуительной, навалились новые заботы, и… чтобы спуститься с небес на землю, суметь посмотреть Такии в глаза и признаться, что эта охуительная жизнь не для него, Шуну понадобился год. А Генджи как будто только этого и ждал. Улыбнулся своей кривоватой улыбкой, буркнул: «Тамао ведь говорил» и махнул рукой, мол, вали на все четыре. Правда, на прощание добавил — ты звони там, если что. Если не справишься сам — понял Идзаки и решил, что ни за что не позвонит. И ведь он почти справился. Почти. А когда выяснилось, что нет, когда он уже думал, что все, пиздец, приплыли, откуда ни возьмись, нарисовался Токаджи, и нерешаемая проблема решилась сама собой.</p>
<p>Смешно, да. Генджи бы над ним точно посмеялся.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Только как это обычно и бывает, одна, пусть и решенная, проблема потянула за собой массу других. И главной головной болью Шуна стал, естественно, сам Токаджи. Не его идиотские условия, не занудство и педантичность — хотя и они подарком не были, — а его собственная чертова персона. Изменившаяся за этот год так, будто мордастого где-то хорошенько оттюнинговали.</p>
<p>Уживались они, кстати, на удивление мирно, без стычек и скандалов, чему немало способствовали несовпадения в расписаниях, ну, и кулинарный талант Токаджи. У Шуна пары начинались с двенадцати и могли закончиться поздно вечером, Токаджи, наоборот, сваливал из дома с утра пораньше, но зато и возвращался часа в три, еще свежий, сука, и полный сил. А когда Идзаки, отупевший от непривычных нагрузок, на полусогнутых приползал из универа, этот бурундук зачастую уже спокойно дрых, завернувшись в одеяло по самую макушку и наверняка видя десятый сон. Так что сначала выебываться у Идзаки не получалось по чисто техническим причинам — не до того ему было, даже если б сильно захотелось. А потом он слегка попривык, втянулся в новый ритм и…</p>
<p>И начал слышать проклятый будильник Токаджи.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В первый раз это было, как падение в ледяную воду — и дыхание перехватило, и руки-ноги свело так, что не пошевелиться. А ведь Токаджи всего-навсего подтягивался на турнике. Пыхтел, конечно, громче паровоза, но раз за разом вскидывал себя к перекладине, играя мышцами плеч и спины и сверкая в предрассветном сумраке мокрой от пота поясницей — и с каждым новым рывком его растянутые домашние штаны сползали все ниже. Охуевший Идзаки сначала пытался считать, потом плюнул и просто смотрел, открыто облизывая взглядом ладное крепкое тело. А когда очнулся, было уже поздно — на этот раз у него встало даже быстрее, чем тогда, в баре, под саке и волшебной травой близнецов.</p>
<p>— Дыру протрешь, блонди, — не сбиваясь с ритма, вдруг процедил Токаджи, и Шун от неожиданности вскинулся, лихорадочно маскируя складками одеяла выразительный бугор в паху. — Чего проснулся? Спи, тебе еще рано.</p>
<p>— Не проснулся бы, если б не твой будильник, — огрызнулся Идзаки, до которого запоздало дошло, что еще немного — и он мог спалиться хуже позорного лоха. — Трудно было сразу выключить?</p>
<p>Как по заказу, в чужом телефоне опять заиграла негромкая, но бодрая мелодия. Токаджи невнятно выругался, спрыгнул на пол и растер покрасневшие ладони.</p>
<p>— Ладно, прости, — не глядя на Идзаки, нехотя сказал он и, отключив сигнал, взял с футона полотенце. — Тебя ж обычно и пушкой не поднимешь, — долетело уже из ванной.</p>
<p>По металлическому поддону звонко забили струи воды, потом Токаджи закрыл дверь, и звуки сделались глуше. Шун с облегчением выдохнул и стукнулся затылком о стену. Наконец-то затопило жарким сладким ужасом вперемешку с паникой, но член опускаться и не думал, стоял как каменный, ровно на двенадцать. На Токаджи. На Токаджи, блядь! Разрядки хотелось до одури, но чего Идзаки точно делать не собирался, так это ставить рекорды по дрочке на скорость. Еще не хватало. Потерпит до душа, тем более что экономный мордастый не имел привычки торчать там подолгу…</p>
<p>А вот представлять себе моющегося Токаджи было крайне херовой идеей.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Бороться с этой напастью оказалось бесполезно. Идзаки перепробовал практически все: дрочил на самую забористую порнуху, трахал однокурсниц, давал отсасывать особо рьяным однокурсникам, одного из них даже нагнул в туалете по-быстрому — ничего не помогало. Каждое утро, ровно в шесть, глаза открывались сами собой, и взгляд залипал на едва прикрытой штанами чужой заднице. И каждый раз вставало так, как ни на кого другого, до звона в ушах и ноющей боли в паху. Утешало одно — предмет его нездоровой страсти вроде бы ни о чем не догадывался. В конце концов, Шун смирился, с левой еблей завязал, и теперь вся радость жизни сводилась у него к быстрой утренней дрочке в душе. А иногда и к сверхбыстрой, ведь стоило только подумать, что Токаджи пять минут назад занимался здесь тем же самым — опирался одной рукой о стену, другой играл с мошонкой, оттягивал шкурку на стволе, с нажимом массировал пальцами скользкую розовую головку, — как выворачивало в таком ошеломительном оргазме, что приходилось, глуша стоны, вгрызаться в собственное предплечье. Синяки на руках обновлялись регулярно.</p>
<p>Однажды палевный след от зубов заметил мордастый. Сначала смотрел, прищурившись, на пару секунд дольше обычного, потом дернул губой и отвернулся. Комментариев не последовало — вероятно, решил, что Шуна в порыве страсти цапнула очередная горячая телка. А Идзаки, как идиот, на следующее утро зачем-то выискивал подобные отметины уже на его теле, хотя даже думать о том, что у Токаджи кто-то есть, было неприятно до тошноты.</p>
<p>Только не думать не получалось. И ведь это не какая-нибудь отвязная шалава, нет. Наверняка милая девочка из приличной семьи, умненькая и смешливая, с кукольным личиком и легким характером — кому-то ведь надо уравновешивать непроходимое занудство Токаджи? Тот водит ее в кино и в парк, покупает черничное мороженое, а по субботам, когда все ее семейство отправляется в аутлет за покупками, благообразно трахает в миленькой кукольной спальне. Исключительно на кровати и в миссионерской позе. Шун прямо-таки глазами души видел эту спальню и эту позу — спину Токаджи он успел изучить до последней черточки, а пастельные оттенки в интерьере предпочитали и его одноразовые подруги. Интересно, на сколько заходов обычно хватает мордастого, на два, на три? На четыре? Если тот в сексе так же неутомим, как и в своих тренировках, то за его телку можно только порадоваться. Однако радости Идзаки что-то не чувствовал. Он загонялся, и чем дальше, тем сильнее, терял аппетит и начал всерьез огрызаться на мелочные придирки Токаджи. Тот, само собой, заводился с полуоборота и огрызался в ответ. До мордобоя пока не доходило, но обстановка в доме неумолимо накалялась, и сколько бы еще длился весь этот пиздец — неизвестно, если бы в один прекрасный день их универ не заминировали.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Часы показывали половину четвертого. Шун поехал домой — мокнуть в толпе под дождем, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть за спинами полицейского оцепления, смысла не было никакого. Заранее покурил у подъезда, чтобы не нарваться на недовольное фырканье, поднялся на этаж, открыл дверь своим ключом и первое, что услышал, едва переступив порог, — это приглушенные, полные какого-то животного кайфа стоны Токаджи.</p>
<p>Ноги мгновенно примерзли к полу. В груди разливалась едкая горечь, а единственной связной мыслью было — ну и сука же мордастый. «Телок не водить», а сам!.. Токаджи оказался шумным. Стонал он сладко, протяжно, иногда тихонько вскрикивал и бормотал что-то невнятное, фоном доносились влажные неритмичные шлепки кожи о кожу. Собственный член под это звуковое сопровождение неумолимо твердел, лицо горело, хотя в квартире стояла прохлада, и надо было валить — немедленно, очень быстро и как можно дальше. Идзаки стиснул зубы и, словно под гипнозом, сделал шаг. Только почему-то не в сторону двери, а в совершенно противоположном направлении. И заглянул в комнату.</p>
<p>Одно совпало целиком и полностью: телочка, что сидела верхом на Токаджи, оказалась точь в точь такой, как Шун ее себе и представлял. Миленькой и улыбчивой, а еще — одетой в ядовито-желтый спортивный костюм с бабочками на рукавах. Сам мордастый, распластавшийся на футоне, лежал навзничь на животе, а девчонка устроилась у него на бедрах, целомудренно, кстати, прикрытых штанами, и с усилием разминала лоснящуюся от масла спину. Одуряюще пахло кокосом, полупустой флакон с маслом валялся рядом, на полу. Идзаки моргнул. Токаджи перестал стонать, пошевелился и с видимым трудом оторвал голову от подушки.</p>
<p>— А, блонди, это ты… — взгляд у него был поплывший, с поволокой, в уголке рта блеснула ниточка слюны, и Шун, мало понимая, что делает, провел подушечками пальцев по собственным пересохшим губам. — Чего вдруг так рано? Познакомься, это Мико, моя троюродная сестра. Она глухонемая, так что просто улыбнись и помаши рукой.</p>
<p>Идзаки, не приходя в сознание, машинально улыбнулся и помахал. Девчонка вернула ему улыбку и махнула в ответ маленькой жирной ладошкой.</p>
<p>— Прикинь, спину потянул. А Мико как раз закончила курсы массажа… Ох, твою мать, как же хорошо… Не стой столбом, сядь куда-нибудь, мы скоро… Ай, бля!.. О-ой!</p>
<p>— В универе взрыв-пакеты спрятали, — невпопад ответил Идзаки и, скинув кеды, упал на свой футон. Внезапно накатила такая тошнотворная слабость, что сдулся даже стояк — Шун ведь чего только не надумал за эти пять секунд, целый порнофильм успел увидеть с Токаджи в главной роли, а тут всего лишь троюродная сестра и лечебный массаж. — Херня, конечно, какой-то шутник позвонил в полицию и прикололся, но до завтра всех разогнали... У тебя это серьезно, толстый? Со спиной?</p>
<p>— Нет, ерунда. Не бойся, без ужина не останешься, — Токаджи повернул голову на бок и блаженно зажмурился. — Если ты голодный, то суп на плите. Наверное, еще горячий.</p>
<p>Есть Идзаки не хотелось, аппетит пропал вместе с эрекцией. Хотелось просто сидеть, не таясь, рассматривать этого балдеющего бурундука, следить за ловкими пальцами девчонки и в кои-то веки ни о чем не думать. Как же он заебался, кто бы знал… Мико перехватила его взгляд, сверкнула лукавыми глазками и вдруг, похлопав брата по плечу, сделала несколько быстрых жестов.</p>
<p>Довольная улыбка Токаджи стерлась, как по волшебству.</p>
<p>— Она спрашивает — может, подарить массаж и тебе? — с кислой миной перевел он. — Ты ей понравился, блонди. Поэтому будет бесплатно. Хочешь?</p>
<p>— Не… — начал было Шун и замолчал; улечься, расслабиться под умелыми руками, которые разомнут и согреют каждую мышцу, покайфовать от души, да еще и на халяву — такая перспектива внезапно показалась очень соблазнительной. Тем более что кое-кто здесь явно против. — А знаешь, мордастый, хочу. Что-то у меня шея подозрительно хрустит. И поясницу тянет.</p>
<p>После трех лет в Судзуране у всех где-нибудь хрустело и что-нибудь тянуло. А некоторые успели и на канате вниз головой повисеть, а после этого три недели в больнице поваляться… Токаджи, наверняка подумав о том же, нехотя кивнул, погладил Мико по руке и взглядом показал на Идзаки.</p>
<p>— Оголяйся, болезный, — садясь, буркнул он. — И не вздумай распускать лапы, я тебе за сестру твою хрустящую шею в два счета сверну, уяснил?</p>
<p>Идзаки, не отводя глаз, оскорбительно хмыкнул и взялся за верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Он, конечно, вслух этого не скажет, но, во-первых, миленькая сестричка Токаджи была абсолютно не в его вкусе, а во-вторых, будь даже совсем наоборот, смотрел Шун сейчас не на нее.</p>
<p>Соски от прохладного воздуха сразу затвердели; Идзаки повел плечами, позволяя рубашке красиво стечь на пол, и дуэль взглядов наконец-то прервалась — Большой брат отвернулся первым. А тут еще и Мико, улыбаясь, показала, что надо расстегнуть ремень и чуть припустить джинсы. Шун с удовольствием подчинился и медленно потянул за «собачку». Происходящее нравилось ему все больше — Токаджи, которому не мешало бы сходить в душ, никуда не пошел, а устроился удобнее и с деловым видом положил на колено пачку конспектов. И кстати, его скулы на самом деле слегка покраснели, или это всего лишь игра воображения? Идзаки присмотрелся внимательней. Токаджи опустил голову ниже, демонстрируя крайнюю заинтересованность физикой. В воздухе плыл сладкий запах кокоса.</p>
<p>Значит, правило номер четыре у нас — не выебываться? Ну-ну.</p>
<p>Дуэнья, блядь. Не свалил вовремя? Сам виноват.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Девчонка на своих курсах явно не теряла времени зря — не прошло и трех минут, как Идзаки под ее руками превратился в безвольную, аморфную, стонущую в голос массу. Причем, стонущую без всякого притворства — он хоть и планировал устроить маленькое шоу и слегка подействовать единственному зрителю на нервы, но сильные пальчики Мико быстро выдавили из него все коварные мысли. Было охуительно, просто охуительно. Тело налилось истомой, по спине и бокам струилось мягкое тепло, а слабая боль в особо проблемных местах лишь оттеняла удовольствие. А перед глазами маячил Токаджи. Морщил нос и хмурил брови, мусолил во рту огрызок карандаша, машинально потирал ногу… Блестел намасленными плечами. Идзаки, когда не жмурился от блаженства, исподтишка поглядывал на него, ловил ответный вороватый взгляд, который мордастый сразу отводил, и результат ждать себя не заставил — угасшее было возбуждение вернулось с утроенной силой.</p>
<p>Лежать тут же стало неудобно. Твердый член упирался в живот, с головки подтекало, расстегнутая молния давила, куда не следует, но Шун, закусив губу, терпел из последних сил, пытаясь расслабиться и не ерзать. Только долго продержаться не удалось. Мико, успокаивающе погладив его по бокам, спустилась к пояснице частыми дробными постукиваниями и подло нажала на какую-то волшебную точку у копчика.</p>
<p>Пах будто прошибло неслабым разрядом тока. Не ожидавший такого Идзаки ахнул и выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух и непроизвольно вжимаясь в футон. Это было уже чересчур. Чересчур остро, слишком хорошо, практически невыносимо. Перед глазами все плыло, за спиной фыркала довольная эффектом девчонка, а справа вдруг раздался шелест и следом — короткое ругательство. Идзаки, с присвистом дыша, с трудом повернул голову и тоже не сдержал хриплого смешка — алый, как хризантема, Юджи лихорадочно собирал с пола разлетевшиеся конспекты.</p>
<p>— Твою мать, — не поднимая глаз, сквозь зубы цедил он. — Твою мать…</p>
<p>Кажется, его все-таки проняло… Ха, то ли еще будет! Пряча довольную улыбку, Шун упал обратно на футон и приготовился ко второму раунду. Но поглаживания горячих ладоней неожиданно прекратились. Мико села на пятки, пощелкала пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание, и, поймав, наконец, зверский взгляд брата, что-то ему показала.</p>
<p>Лицо Токаджи окаменело, он сжал челюсти и отрицательно мотнул головой. Жесты девчонки стали энергичнее, она раскраснелась и пару раз выразительно кивнула на дверь. Мордастый, наоборот, все больше и больше бледнел, но продолжал, как приклеенный, сидеть на месте и упорно от чего-то отказываться. Идзаки приподнялся на локте, переводя взгляд с одного злого лица на другое и пытаясь въехать в суть спора. Кто бы еще ему объяснил, по поводу чего такая бурная дискуссия на пальцах… Но тут Мико, по-видимому, применила запрещенный прием, потому что Токаджи отшвырнул злосчастные конспекты, вскочил, содрал с вешалки рубашку и куртку и, ни на кого не глядя, ломанулся к выходу.</p>
<p>В отравленном эндорфинами мозге противно запищал сигнал тревоги. Идзаки напрягся.</p>
<p>— А… — начал было он, однако ситуация прояснилась сама собой: девчонка ловко перевернула его на спину, не давая опомниться, оседлала бедра и, расстегнув свою веселенькую куртку, вытащила из кармана блестящий квадратик презерватива.</p>
<p>Перед глазами качнулись маленькие упругие груди — левый сосок оказался проколотым, и в нем болталась пара серебряных колечек. Идзаки бездумно пялился на эти колечки целых три драгоценных секунды, а потом Мико зубами разорвала фольгу, решительно взялась за его член, и до Шуна наконец-то дошло, что сейчас его банально изнасилуют. Но это еще полбеды, главное, что разозленный, посланный нахер Токаджи вот-вот свалит из квартиры. Свалит в полной уверенности, что Идзаки лишь того и ждет и с радостью кинется трахать его сестру, и...</p>
<p>Додумать он не успел — от вдруг накатившей злости и какого-то иррационального ужаса его подбросило вверх с такой силой, что мелкая прилипала, беззвучно охнув, свалилась на пол. Идзаки на нее не смотрел. Придерживая расстегнутые джинсы, он вылетел в прихожую, где Токаджи как раз открывал дверь, дернул эту суку на себя и, не придумав ничего лучше, изо всех сил зарядил ему в челюсть.</p>
<p>Токаджи молча выронил ключи и кинулся на него с такой готовностью, будто ему только повода и не хватало. Даже не поинтересовался, а схуяли Шун вдруг словно с цепи сорвался, даже не дал застегнуться, урод. Идзаки закрылся от его кулака вовремя упавшей вешалкой, отбросил обломки в сторону и двинул мордастому снова.</p>
<p>А ведь бить Токаджи было так же сладко, как и думать о нем. Идзаки уже и подзабыл, каково это — отвешивать ему быстрые злые хуки, блокировать встречные, дрожать от текущего по венам адреналина, видеть, как дергается жилка на мокром виске, как кривятся в оскале губы и сверкают глаза... Но в крохотной прихожей развернуться как следует не получалось, да и проклятая груша все время лезла под руки, поэтому Шун, словив пару чувствительных тычков по печени, все-таки изловчился, схватил Токаджи за грудки и вместе с ним ввалился в комнату.</p>
<p>Сбоку мелькнула смазанная желтая тень, глухо хлопнула дверь. Только Идзаки было уже не до сбежавшей девчонки, тем более что Токаджи на относительном просторе сразу дал себе волю. Нет, Шун тоже не стоял мальчиком для битья. Он достал своего визави и по уху, и рассек ему кожу на скуле, отчего правый глаз начал некрасиво заплывать, но очень скоро стало понятно, что впахивал мордастый на утренних тренировках не напрасно. Идзаки отвлекся всего лишь на миг, опрометчиво открылся — и тут же согнулся пополам от мощного удара под дых. Потом его схватили за волосы, приложили затылком о стену до секундной, но полной дезориентации, затем последовал еще один удар, подсечка, и он опомниться не успел, как оказался распластанным на футоне под тяжелым горячим телом.</p>
<p>— Ну, блонди, теперь поговорим? — одной рукой Юджи стискивал его запястья, другой давил на кадык, вынуждая задыхаться и хрипеть. — Или ты хочешь продолжить?.. Если да, то я не против. Знаешь, давно мне не было так охуительно.</p>
<p>От него по-прежнему несло сладким кокосом, с подбородка капал пот вперемешку с сукровицей. Идзаки напрягся, в отчаянной попытке стараясь сбросить Токаджи с себя, и ему это даже почти удалось. Юджи от его рывка дернулся, зарычал и, вклинившись коленом между ног, навалился с новой силой, а Шун вдруг замер, не веря тому, что чувствует. Только верь, не верь, а ошибки тут быть не могло — ему в бедро совершенно точно упирался конкретный стояк. Стояк. У Токаджи. Стояк у Токаджи, лежавшем на нем, Идзаки. И губы сами собой растянулись в довольной ухмылке.</p>
<p>— Знаю, знаю, — он слегка поерзал, притираясь к чужому члену и с огромным удовольствием отмечая, как пораженно распахиваются глаза напротив, и в них мелькает нечто, похожее на панику. — Ты очень доходчиво даешь понять, насколько тебе охуительно…</p>
<p>Юджи отбросило от него, будто хорошим пинком. Идзаки дотронулся до ноющего горла, с трудом сел и на этот раз не поверил тому, что видит: Токаджи вскочил, упорно пряча взгляд, кое-как поправил одежду и, на ходу приглаживая растрепанные волосы, рванул в сторону выхода с явным намерением свалить. Снова. Вот только в планы Идзаки его поспешное бегство как-то не входило.</p>
<p>— И далеко ты собрался, толстый? — с раздражением бросил он. — А как же твое «поговорить»?..</p>
<p>— Не о чем нам разговаривать, — не оглядываясь, огрызнулся тот.</p>
<p>— Значит, не о чем? — Идзаки злился уже всерьез, нет, ну какая упертая сука!.. — Ладно, я тебя понял. Тогда пиши Мико смс — пусть она возвращается. А заодно, если захочет, то может и подругу с собой прихватить. Устроим милую групповушку. И обязательно добавь, что на этот раз мое добровольное согласие у них точно будет! Только как же нам быть с правилом номер восемь — не осквернять квартиру развратом?!</p>
<p>Из разгромленной прихожей донеслись грохот и сдавленный мат — Токаджи, обо что-то запнувшись, снова возник в дверном проеме и скрестил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Идзаки, — тоном, от которого у Шуна даже волоски на руках встали дыбом, процедил он, — ты сейчас пытаешься что-то до меня донести? Или опять нарываешься?</p>
<p>Нарывается он, нарывается, неужели не ясно? Идзаки подался вперед и сузил глаза:</p>
<p>— Я пытаюсь донести, что прежде, чем решать со своей сестричкой, кто из вас будет меня трахать, неплохо было бы поинтересоваться моим мнением! Так доступно, мордастый?!</p>
<p>— Что? Поинтересоваться твоим мнением? — Юджи рассмеялся коротким злым смехом, и из ссадины на скуле, только-только взявшейся тонкой корочкой, опять засочилась кровь. — Ушам не верю! И это говорит тот, кто за один неполный месяц оприходовал половину универа! А тут вдруг разборчивым стал? Да тебе же похуй, кого ебать, блонди!</p>
<p>От этих слов неожиданно захлестнуло обидой, очень глупой, детской, но острой до невозможности и сбившегося дыхания. Хотя вообще-то… на такой нелестный отзыв Токаджи имел полное право. Идзаки сглотнул, привалился к стене и изобразил расслабленную сытую улыбку:</p>
<p>— О, так ты в курсе моей личной жизни! Неужели потихоньку сталкеришь, а, Юджи? А может, у тебя и телефон забит моими фото? Сколько их там — сотня, две или…</p>
<p>Юджи моргнул. Шун, заткнувшись на полуслове, тотчас подобрался — за эту короткую секунду раздражение из глаз Токаджи исчезло, как ни бывало. Зато в них появилась странная задумчивость, обычно не предвещавшая ничего хорошего. Тяжелый, больше похожий на прикосновение взгляд прошелся по Идзаки сверху донизу, не пропустив, кажется, ни сантиметра, и сразу вспомнилось, что он сидит тут без рубашки, измазанный гадким маслом и в застегнутых на один болт джинсах. Такое беспардонное разглядывание могло закончиться чем угодно — и очередным витком ссоры, и новым мордобоем, и…</p>
<p>И горячим трахом, если бы речь шла не о них с Токаджи.</p>
<p>Последняя мысль окончательно испортила настроение. Мало ли, почему он так смотрит!.. Наверняка у него и встало-то случайно — драка, все дела, слишком много злости, слишком много адреналина... Какой тогда смысл изгаляться, выворачиваться тут наизнанку, если этот упертый баран все равно развернется и уйдет, не сейчас, так через минуту? Но Юджи почему-то не ушел. Он поторчал в дверях еще немного, выбешивая этим непонятным взглядом, потом все-таки разулся и уселся на футон, один в один скопировав вальяжную позу Идзаки. И — улыбнулся нехорошей улыбкой, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.</p>
<p>Идзаки, нутром чуя грядущий пиздец, вежливо приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Их там две штуки, и обе — с нашего выпускного, — проинформировал его Токаджи и, наклонившись вперед, тихо, доверительно добавил: — Но я хотя бы не дрочу на твой светлый образ по пять раз на дню. Разочарован, блонди? Не отвечай, знаю, что разочарован. Ведь ты, детка, конкретно от меня подтекаешь, хоть и думаешь, что я не в курсе. А я в курсе, да ты мне скоро всю спину прожжешь своими жаркими взглядами. Не тебе говорить о сталкерах.</p>
<p>— В курсе? Отлично, — тоже придвигаясь ближе, прошипел Идзаки. — Значит, я от тебя подтекаю? А твой стояк мне, наверное, почудился, да, Токаджи? Или скажешь сейчас, это было не то, о чем я подумал? Я действительно разочарован. Ты, оказывается, трус.</p>
<p>— Идзаки, — Юджи утомленно вздохнул и покачал головой, — скажи прямо, чего ты хочешь? Без лишних слов, а? И не надо парить мозг ни себе, ни другим.</p>
<p>На бедность воображения Идзаки никогда не жаловался, поэтому в красках представить, как он окончательно едет крышей и прямо говорит Токаджи, чего хочет, оказалось проще простого. Тот, спокойно выслушав его, наверняка ухмыльнется своей неприятной ухмылкой и так же спокойно, не утруждая себя наигранным возмущением, пошлет его нахер. Только потому, что грех не воспользоваться такой шикарной возможностью. И что тогда? А тогда придется вспомнить, что он себя не на помойке нашел, собрать вещи и отправиться ночевать на вокзал. Конечно, друзей-подружек у Шуна теперь имелось в избытке, но вряд ли кто-нибудь из них на ночь глядя пустит его в свободный угол и вытащит с антресолей запасной футон...</p>
<p>Блядь, неужели он променяет свой единственный, пусть и призрачный шанс на теплое спальное место? Ну, и кто здесь, спрашивается, трус?</p>
<p>— Тебя я хочу, толстый, — не отводя взгляда, сказал Идзаки.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, к прежним унылым — добрососедским, мать их! — отношениям возврата по-любому не будет, так что… Или все, или ничего.</p>
<p>— Это не мой формат, Шун, — помолчав, ответил Токаджи. Не рассмеялся, не послал, ответил серьезно, без намека на издевку, и от этого стало только хуже.</p>
<p>Вот и весь разговор. Вполне предсказуемо, правда? Похоже, кое-кто здесь поторопился принять желаемое за действительное. Что ж, бывает. Идзаки, чувствуя, как все внутри леденеет, а щеки, наоборот, начинают горячечно пылать, криво улыбнулся, хлопнул Юджи по плечу и, вскочив, достал из шкафа свою сумку.</p>
<p>У него это отболит. Не будет Токаджи каждый белый день мелькать перед глазами, и все обязательно пройдет. Месяца через два или три. Наверное. Не он первый, не он последний. Жаль только, что подобного опыта у него нет, раньше-то Идзаки не делал таких фатальных глупостей, не открывался перед тем, кто вдруг стал небезразличен, не подставлял под удар свое самое уязвимое место. Не влюблялся в Токаджи.</p>
<p>— Не веди себя, как истеричка, — натянуто произнес Юджи у него за спиной. — Я тебя не выгоняю.</p>
<p>Шун, сгребая с полок все без разбору, пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Не выгоняешь, только я сам не останусь. Мы все выяснили, ситуация у нас патовая — я хочу с тобой трахаться, но я не твой формат. Так какого хера мне здесь делать? Дрочить на тебя и дальше? А по вечерам играть с тобой в маджонг?</p>
<p>Позади раздался еще один утомленный вздох.</p>
<p>— Одноразовый перепих не мой формат, придурок. А не ты. Верни шмотки обратно.</p>
<p>Шун на автомате бросил в сумку стопку старых футболок и застыл, осознавая. Потом выпрямился и медленно повернулся. Токаджи в упор смотрел на него, но вот прочесть что-то в его глазах было крайне затруднительно. Как, впрочем, и всегда.</p>
<p>— Предложишь что-нибудь не одноразовое? — дрогнувшим голосом уточнил Идзаки.</p>
<p>— А ты потянешь? Потянешь не одноразовое, блонди?</p>
<p>— Зависит от предлагающего.</p>
<p>Довольную улыбку, на секунду скользнувшую по чужим губам, Идзаки заметить все-таки успел. Токаджи, сука, сделал вид, что всерьез задумался, потом, не торопясь, поднялся и вдруг с самым торжественным лицом склонился перед ним в почтительном поклоне:</p>
<p>— Вы составите мое счастье, Идзаки-сан?</p>
<p>Идзаки сжал зубы и пинком отправил сумку обратно в шкаф. Так, значит? Ладно, за язык мордастого никто не тянул, сам сказал — сам ответит за последствия. Юджи — вежливый какой, а! — все еще стоял, согнувшись, поэтому Шун схватил его шею, притянул к себе и наконец-то поцеловал. Со всеми своими злостью, болью, возбуждением, с постыдным облегчением и острой, душащей радостью. Пусть считает, что это — «да».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Часы, мигая в темноте зелеными циферками, показывали три ночи; окно было распахнуто настежь, но, несмотря на это, в комнате висел стойкий запах секса. И табака — Юджи, развалившись поперек сдвинутых футонов, со вкусом курил, внаглую забив на собственное же правило номер один. Хотя они столько их сегодня нарушили… И будут нарушать еще. Идзаки, который только-только отдышался после их сумасшедшего секс-марафона, отобрал сигарету, сделал затяжку и, почувствовав легкое поглаживание под коленкой, забросил ногу Токаджи на живот. Типа — гладь дальше. Да-да, и здесь тоже.</p>
<p>Токаджи фыркнул, но погладил. Шун довольно вздохнул. Он и представить не мог, что у толстого окажутся такие ласковые руки, так что ублажать ему еще свой тактильный Токаджи-голод и ублажать.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — глядя в потолок, задумчиво произнес он, — а что Мико тебе сказала? Ну, чтобы ты свалил? Ты же не хотел уходить, я видел.</p>
<p>— Не хотел, — Токаджи замолчал и вдруг рассмеялся. — Ты был прав, мы с ней действительно спорили, кому из нас ты достанешься, блондиночка. Она так и заявила, что, мол, или трахни его сам, или иди отсюда и не мешай мне. Я и психанул. Не думал, что ты…</p>
<p>— Ясно, — поморщился Идзаки и, нащупав пепельницу, затушил окурок. — Но мне не все равно — с кем. Это тебе для информации, толстый.</p>
<p>Юджи не ответил, занятый раскуриванием очередной сигареты. Пламя от зажигалки на миг осветило умиротворенное, несмотря на заплывший глаз лицо, Идзаки невольно засмотрелся и вдруг понял — его и услышали, и приняли информацию к сведению. Ну и чудно.</p>
<p>— Кстати, Токаджи, признайся, что ты все-таки дрочил на меня, хоть и нагло врал мне в глаза, что нет.</p>
<p>— Блонди, глубокая ночь, — Юджи прищурился, выдыхая дым. — Мне вставать через три часа. Тебе прямо сейчас надо это выяснить? Ну, дрочил. Регулярно. Целых два года. Теперь доволен?</p>
<p>Шуна вдруг резко потянуло в сон — сказались и весь пережитый стресс, и улетный секс, и… глубокая ночь, что правда, то правда. Он выдернул из-под локтя Токаджи подушку и, устроившись со всеми удобствами, зевнул так, что хрустнуло за ушами.</p>
<p>Да, теперь он был доволен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>